Gravity Falls: Choosing While Doing
by BetoCatch
Summary: Sometime's time go's faster, but sometime's time goes faster. The events of Gravity Falls having taken an longer leap and therefore Mabel and Dipper are now 14! Dipper and Mabel come back for another summer while Dipper hears that someone is adopted by Stan. Mysteries, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, What could go wrong? Mostly everything... Dipper X Mabel X Pacifica. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Of Confession

AN#

Hello again guys, and girls. As you know I'm Betocatch with my second fan fiction on this...Um...Page? Site? Yeah second one's better.

Well anyway, I again want to make some things clear.

I was kind of, grounded for like a week. Then I went on a vacation with the whole family for an period of like a week. That's why I could not update shit any faster than this. Now on to the story!

Since this is an 14 year old Dipper and Mabel/etc.

The Pace of the Gravity Falls episodes were slower, there for till now it stopped at, Not what he seems.

Dipper and Mabel have still been going to Stan in there other summers, but that's pretty much it guys. So sit back, relax...and well...ENJOY!

Dipper X Pacifica X Mabel (OH SHIT Hate comments coming up)

Disclaimer: I'm an claimer, therefore I own Gravity Falls! No?! Oh...Shit! All rights go to Alex Hirsch! I don't own anything till now apart from the story!

* * *

Dipper smiled, not just an normal smile, but an really happy smile.

"I can't believe that we could stay here for an whole year!" he said under his breath, The only downside was that we wouldn't see are parents for at least an year to, although we also had to go to school in Gravity Falls, which was for him a nice touch.

"Dipper! where here," Mabel said as she got out of the taxi.

"You look pretty excited sis," Dipper replied as he got out of the taxi to.

"Wow! The Mystery Shack looks just the same as last summer," Dipper said.

"Dipper! Mabel! good to see you dudes again." Soos gave them an hug as they returned it. "So Soos, how has it been going here while we were away?" Soos chuckled, "Pretty good dude, Your uncle Stan is still loving money as always and Wendy is now going out with Robbie again. By the way dude do you remember Pacifica?" Dipper nodded slowly while making an worried face, the pace of where this chat was going to was just abnormal fast. when Mabel heard Pacifica's name Mabel got a pretty irritated face. "Pacifica..." Mabel harshly said while keeping her voice down.

"Turns out her parents weren't really happy with her opening the gates at their party last summer. after awhile, 1 year before exactly, almost at the same time you left." Soos stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "they shooed her out of the house. giving her some money to live for like an month, saying they were embarrassed by her actions and that she needed to know the consequences or something. and because they are one of the town's most powerful people they even got away with it. W-" "What happened to her! Soos you idiot! Did you just let her go! I..." "Wow! Dude hold your horses, I wasn't finished yet! Before you jump to conclusions hear me out.

Mabel quickly looked at her twin with a questionable face as she began to think to herself. 'Dipper seemed really scared and angry at the same time when Soos told him about Pacifica... Could he? ...Does he?' Mabel then changed her focus back to Soos, wanting to hear the end of it all.

So anyways, we found her some months ago, her money was up, and she didn't had a place to stay. She told me that she didn't had money for at least an good 1 and an half months! Soos stopped for a few seconds as he looked at Dipper's face, trying to bore to his emotions and see what he was thinking. 'She really is more of an survivor than I gave her credit for' Dipper thought as Soos began to continue

'Why does Dipper care so much for Pacifica? Is it really that one party?' Mabel thought.

"So, we kinda...Adopted her."

Silence...

Silence...

"Phew! Awesome dude!" Both Mabel and Dipper said, Dipper then quickly looked with a shocked face at Mabel.

"But Mabel, you hate Pacifica! Now you two live in the same house!" Dipper said while making Mabel smile, "I know that, no problem brodie bro!" Mabel hugged Dipper, while Dipper smiled at the happy Mabel,"Wow... Thanks, Mabel."

"Hey Dipper! Yo dude's!" Dipper quickly turned around, seeing Wendy with an...actually happy Pacifica. 'Wow, she looks amazing...Wait an minute! stop thinking that you dirty mind! Or isn't it dirty?' Dipper looked back from the ground as Pacifica and Wendy stood before him.

Pacifica had grown quite well from the last time Dipper saw her, She now was almost as tall as him, while her hair had stayed the same she did change her clothes. And in what an surprisingly way! Pacifica now wore an Sweater almost identical to that of Mabel, but this one had an lama on it with above the lama the words, free for all. It really was an nice touch. She had an short short on which was pink with an slight taste of dark blue. And it was almost as if that ring on her left finger had the name Dipper on it.

"So Dipper, how is it to be back in Gravity Falls? Think about all the mysteries you could solve." Dipper looked surprised at first, but quickly began to note that Pacifica probably knew that because of her being adopted by them. Stan probably let her see the book, it would definitely avoid trouble.

"So Pacifica...um, I heard about your parents.." Dipper said with an little sad tone while making Pacifica smile, "Huh? Yeah, isn't he nice, he is the best parent I could have." Dipper now almost looked even scared at Pacifica, "Wait what?!" "I mean of course your Uncle Stan," Pacifica went an little red saying that as she said that Stan is her real father. She turned around as Stan came out of the Mystery Shack.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled while running up to him for an hug, Dipper normally walked up to his uncle while talking to Pacifica. "You like it at the Mystery Shack?" Pacifica smiled cutely again, 'Wait what now?'

"Yeah, its really nice here, I'm now pretty much befriend with everybody here," Pacifica then looked at the ground,"And...Dipper?" Pacifica then looked up to him, "I...I...L" Soos then came between Pacifica and I, "Yo dude and dudé, Mabel has challenged Stan to drinking fire hot tea! for only 5 bucks!" Soos yelled excitedly while dragging Dipper with him. "I, I couldn't do it again..." Pacifica then a little sad walked in the Mystery Shack, where she saw Stan drinking his second glass for another 5 bucks. "Wow, awesome family I have..." Pacifica said as she walked to Dipper, looking at her father.

(Flashback, 4 months ago)

"Welcome to your new home Pacifica!" Grunkle Stan said while opening the front door.

Once Pacifica had taken a good look of the house she said, "Mph, it isn't as goofy as I thought it would be.." Pacifica walked to the room where Dipper and Mabel normally sleep and opened the door. She plopped on Mabel's bed and began to think.

'Today I again had those thoughts about Dipper, It just stays in mine head and I can't get it out! Now I'm almost sure that I like him, or is it more?' Pacifica turned her body to the left as she now saw Dipper's bed, empty, that's debatable for sure. 'I'd have no problem being in his arms after what he did for me, I mean sure he was always much of an cute but being cute and charming and nice and...I qeus i could name like an 100 more or something about him. I just LOVE HIM!' Pacifica fell with great shock of the bed as the she relished what her thoughts just said, or her. 'I, I love Dipper Pines..' Pacifica thought in herself as she began to stand up and walked to the kitchen to get an glass of water.

"When I see him I've got to tell him immediately! Shit whens the summer again?' Pacifica quickly run to the calendar in the toilet as she scrolled through the months.

"4 months!" Pacifica accidentally yelled. "Thats when I'll tell him!" She quickly run back to her bed and began sleeping. this was even the first night that she had an wet dream about someone... and who was it? You know.

(End Flashback)

It began to be dark, Stan said that everyone should stay over for the night. He gave Dipper and Mabel there old room with Pacifica, who now lived there.

Wendy went on the couch while Stan didn't know where Soos was, he was just happy enough that he at least had three beds in Dipper's old room.

Dipper's room was still the same, even when Pacifica lived here she didn't change anything! Dipper still couldn't believe that they would be here for the whole year. Wow, again! Dipper was staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep, as if something was paining him. Did he do something wrong?" Dipper looked at Pacifica, who probably was still awake to, while Mabel snorted.

"Pssts! Pacifica!" Dipper said with as minimum of his voice needing to be heard.

"What Dipper?" Pacifica turned her body around as she now saw Dipper looking at her, her cheeks went red. Dipper spoke up, "I wanted to ask you something, do you remember what you wanted to ask me?" Pacifica now blushed all over her face, and began grabbing all of her courage, "Dipper, I lo-" Suddenly there was an hard banging on the wall, Soos came in in his PJ and fell on Pacifica making her not finish the words. 'Well at least he didn't do it cause he wanted to, I mean, come on! He is sleepwalking!' Dipper thought while shoving Soos of Pacifica.

Pacifica coughed hard, she tried to lean in on Dipper but her head was just dizzy at the moment and she didn't want to deal with it today, third time's the charm right? Dipper cleaned her up a little bit with his hands while Pacifica was blushing fiercely. Dipper then said goodnight to Pacifica as he walked back to his bed and fell asleep, Pacifica was just about to head to sleep as she heard Mabel crawl out of her bed and dragging Soos's sleeping body away. She said something about needing that blue mermaid book while dragging Soos out the door and closing the door behind the two.

Pacifica wanted to follow her but her mind was better focused than her instincts, saying that she needed to do like she hadn't seen anything and let it play out by itself. Pacifica uneasily agreed while trying to sleep again. she said with an low voice,"I'm not gonna change destiny again." and then concentrated her mind about her and Dipper.

* * *

AND! Finished! thanks for reading chapter 1, please, If you enjoyed the story till now, maybe leave a review or follow, Choice is yours.

And again I thank the people who took the time to read the chapter, I'll see you guys next chapter. Or maybe even on the Danny Phantom Fanfic! That would be awesome, I guess :P.

Hope you enjoyed the teasing I did, hehehe! I sure know I did :D

And now shoe! get off the chapter!

BTW, There also will be mysteries in the next chapter! SPOILER RRRR! XD

Bye!


	2. Comeback Announcement! (Adoption)

...

...

...

...

...

...

I'm back! And better than ever.

I'm back! Fanfiction for ever.

Face facts! Enjoy the ride come together!

Just an author,

yeah!

Well that was an fun comeback song wasn't it? Because as of this moment, I'm happy to inform you guys and girls that after almost an year since the last update on these stories.. I'm back!

It's been an strange but also funny time when I was away, but don't be scared cause I wont tell you about any of the crap that I did this time around. :D

So as you probably all know I've been absent since an couple months, been doing some updates on my profile but the majority of you guys don't see any of that so I'm posting it on both of my stories so that I can give you an clear but also harsh announcement that I have to make regarding these two fanfictions..

As hard as this is for me say... I won't be continuing my "past" fanfic's.

Simply put because I have no interest in them anymore. All the hype that I felt when I would make my inevitable comeback fell pretty much twenty meters out of thin air when I realized that there was no way that I could continue what I had left behind.

This though has nothing! And I mean nothing! To do with not wanting to reread my work as I have done that in the past couple weeks. And even though they have there good moments, mostly have not even a slight, or nothing at all background behind them! Not only that but later on I found out that it was an little bit to rushed out and kicked out of the door.

There maybe some day for when I will decide what I'm gonna do with them.. But for now I think I'll put them up for adoption so someone who liked it can take the concept and do with it whatever he wants. Just make sure to send me an link with the story so I can give my own feedback on it. :D

So you're probably now thinking, so what the hell are you gonna do now Beto?

The answer to that is actually not complicated at all and I can say it with two words.

Other fanfiction!

I've recently been watching the anime of P4, for those who don't know that stands for persona 4.

I've also been reading stories of it already as well as watching the ps vita version of it, including golden. So for now I've sent my sight to that fandom and well... I can safely say for fans of my work and P4. That I will begin an schedule this time around so it won't be a completely no scope with no sight for the foreseeable future of it.

This will be the schedule as of this moment:

Thursday: Chapter

Sunday: Chapter

So that means you'll guys get two chapters an week! Although don't completely quote me on that

as longtime fans know what can happen over here, but don't worry cause this time you have my word for it! The schedule will go in next week's Thursday so I guess I'll be seeing you guys with the first chapter for P4 then.

If you have more questions regarding what pairings its gonna be or what great idea's you guys can come up with than feel free to review and I'll answer it to the best of my extent!

See you all later! :)

 _ **BetoCatch**_


End file.
